1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to electronic gaming machines and more particularly to a method and apparatus for controlling the content and operation of such machines over a network from a central configuration workstation.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Incorporating casino slot machines into a computer network is well known. Early in the deployment of such networks, preexisting slot machines were retrofitted by installing a communications board that included a processor, memory and other components that facilitated communications between the electronic slot machine and the network. When so configured, transactions at one of the slot machines could be communicated via the board onto the network and from there to a computer that stored the transactions for later analysis and verification. Conversely, the network computer can issue commands onto the network that are addressed to a particular machine or a group of machines. The communications board receives the command and communicates with the slot machine to effect, for example, payment of a bonus over and above the pay table in the slot machine as described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,655,961, which is owned by the assignee of the present application and which is incorporated herein by reference for all purposes.
In addition to the communications board, it is well known to install a card reader, a display, and a keypad at each slot machine to facilitate player tracking, as it is referred to in the industry. In a conventional player-tracking system, each player is assigned a card and an associated account, which is maintained on a network computer. Before playing one of the slot machines, the player inserts his or her card to cause points proportionate to play to accrue in his or her account. The points are then redeemable by the player for additional play, dinners, merchandise, or the like. In addition, the card, keypad and display, which is typically a vacuum fluorescent display or a small-character LCD display, can be used to permit a player to access a cashless play account or to access credits that are either complimentary or awarded to the player during the course of his or her play.
The design, construction and operation of networked slot machines, including the card reader, the keypad and the display, as mentioned above, is described in detail in the '961 patent. Another embodiment is also described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,319,125 (the '125 patent) for a Method and Apparatus for Promoting Play on a Network of Gaming Devices, which is also assigned to the assignee of the present application and which is also incorporated herein by reference for all purposes.
While content on gaming machines is one important aspect of networked gaming machines, their general operation—for instance sound volume, display contrast and brightness control—is also an important aspect of game play. These parameters are often controlled locally by adjusting volume and display values at the machines themselves. With hundreds or even thousands of gaming machines on a casino floor, however, adjustment of some subset or all of the machines is often a time intensive operation.
Accordingly, the need remains for systems and methods for adjusting these parameters in a group-selective manner.